


To the moon

by MisterMittins



Category: Myst, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel After Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad and Happy, based off something i heard on tik tok, happy jumin, i hope i dont get caught lol, sad 707, wrote this while at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMittins/pseuds/MisterMittins
Summary: A wedding under the stars because he couldn't take her to the moon.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	To the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was at work lmao, so beta reading or spell checks so sorry if you find some! Ive been obsessing over MM for like two months and the tik tok sound made me think of my Seven baby so here we go-

He could never take her to the moon like he promised.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t happy for them. No, he was, he was happy that she was happy, even if that meant it wasn’t with him. That was the whole point of everything he did anyways, right? Everything he ever said, every time he pushed her away and glared at her when she tried to help. Every mental and physical shove, the words, the sneers, the eye rolls, the _‘whatevers’_ and ‘ _leave me alone_ ’s. Every tear she cried because of him, even time he found himself outside her door, wanting nothing more than to melt together with her and cry. To hold her smaller form in his arms and kiss her head, smile and laugh and pinch her cheeks and tease at the other members of the RFA in the chat room. Have her by his side as he and Saeran mended their broken relationship. To apologize for everything, tell her what she meant to him, how much he needed her, how much she meant to him and how scared he was of losing her. 

How much he **loved** her. 

But this was safer for her, she could live a happy, safe life this way.

* * *

_Zen: so , it really happened then, huh?_

_707: I know~! So exciting!_

_Jaehee: Congratulations . I pray that the two of you will find happiness in each other._

_Zen: You pray for a lighter work load._

_Jaehee: yes. I do._

_Jaehee: Please free me form the work loads, [name]._

* * *

He found out the same way everyone else did. In the chat room. Everyone was so happy for the two, for the couple no one expected. Well, all except him. After everything, after he finally pushed her that last bit, sending her over the cliff she was so depresetly trying to climb, she had finally stopped. Or less, someone started to pull her down when she tried to climb again. And all he could do was watch. Watch the woman he loved fall from the height of her love, crash and burn at the bottom and try again, then fall into the arms of another. She cried, she screamed and she called for him, reaching for him to help her climb back up, unable to see his own tears that fell, creating an ocean of emotions that he was slowly drowning in. 

He watched as the other man soothed her sobs, stroked her hair and whispered into her ears. He watched as she denied it all, stating her love for him over and over again and looking for him at the that of the cliff. And slowly, so painfully slowly, she watched as her eyes stopped looking, and focused on the man whom held her. The red head watched her get help up from the ground, picking up the pieces of her heart and soul, and began to walk away. He watched her fall in love with someone new, and only once, looking back to him. 

She watched as he disappeared before her eyes. 

The announcement of them beginning to date was no shocker. The whole group could see the difference in Jumin’s attitude towards her, and how [name] had gone from disappearing to showing up in chat rooms again. The two of them seemed to have their own little world, filled with their own _stars_ and moons, just like they had. 

He was the last to read that chat room, and that same night, he was the only one to cry. 

-

_707: wow~ so he finally went for it? What a bunch of love birds lololol~_

_[name]: aha, yeah, he's actually a real sweetheart, yanno?_

-

[name] had been so kind to him afterwards, and she never spoke a word about what he did to hurt her so. It was their secret. Their last little secret. 

Zen had been the first to private message him. Texting him outside the RFA messenger. They all knew of the feelings both Saeyoung and [name] shared for each other, but none could fathom why suddenly, it was all gone. Something happened, obviously, [name] had left the app for a good two weeks, and when they asked the hacker, he only told them that she needed some space to figure things out. 

  
  


_“What happened?”_

The text was so simple, so quick to the point, but oh- _so hard to_ **_answer_ ** _._

_‘What do you mean~”_ He replied, a silly emoji attached. _‘Saeran is doing fine, if thats what you mean.’_

_‘You_ **_know_ ** _what I mean. What happened between you two? You two were so. . .in love”_

_“Aha, did it seem like that? I think [name] was just friendly’_

_‘Seven.’_

_‘Besides, this is better anyways. He can give her a life she deserves, they can be happy together.’_

_‘..seven?’_

_‘She’s safe now. Thats what matters._

_As long as she is happy._

_I don't care about how i feel.’_

_‘She was happy with you, despite how ‘dangerous’ you are. You knew that, man, so why? What happened? She wouldn’t have given up on you. . .’_

_‘..._

_I hurt her. I hurt her bad, and thats all that matters. She needed to get away before something happened. Thank you for caring, but stop. Im not worth the effort.”_

_‘You hurt her? What did you do to her?_

_Seven?_

_Hey, answer me_

_I’m calling.’_

True to his words, the actor had called him right after. And he let it ring. It wasn’t until he called the third time that he sent him to voicemail, then after he tried again, turned his phone off. He didn’t want to think about what he had done, how she looked finding him that day, the tears and heartbreak written on her face. Even then, she didn’t get mad, only shut the door and left. He knew it hurt her, God he could _hear_ her heart shatter. The quiet gasp, the plate of food she had brought over for him to eat falling onto the floor, and the quiet whimper that left her lips before she left. 

He remembered his brother being right behind her when she had opened the door, the younger twin having left to go get the girl from her apartment. The anger and disappointment, the yelling that came after [name] shut the door, how he basically ripped the girl out from under Saeyoung and shoved her clothing into her arms, pushing her out of the apartment. He had punched him after, Saeyoung in the process of slipping his own clothing back on as his brother stomped back into the room. The punch was solid, sending the older twin to the floor and seeing _stars_. 

“WHY?” He had shrieked, climbing on top of Saeyoung, his arm reeled back to send another hit his way at one wrong word. “WHY?! Why would you do that to her?!” 

“It. . .was the only thing I could think of.” Was his reply, and he felt his nose break when Saeran let his fist go. He could feel the blood beginning to gush, his vision to blurry to recognize the slightly panicked expression on his brothers face. The sticky, warm liquid coated his mouth and neck faster than he would have thought, and a goran left his lips. His hands raised to press into the wound, but hands forced him to crack his eyes open and look up into minty teal eyes. 

“Do you have any idea what this will do to her?! Have you not even thought about how this would affect her AFTER SHE LEFT?” Saeran was seething, eyes dangerously slit. “I don’t know what kind of stupid plan you thought of, but this wont make her stop loving you. It’s only going to shatter and ruin her, **_idiot_ **.” The words were hissed out through clenched teeth, Saeran having to restrain himself from attacking his brother again. 

“She isn’t safe-”

“She’s already in contact with you!” He cut Saeyoung off, making the elder clamp his mouth shut. “No matter how far or how hard you or she would try, you two already have recorded interactions! The agency wouldn’t drop her because suddenly you two broke up, they would still use her against you. If you say you don't care , or hell, don't even react, then what do they have to lose? They will kill her anyways-” His words were bringing a sort of light to the other. “ Everyone you have ever had some sort of relationship with is in danger, but I don't see you cheating on those other RFA idiots. . . She was safest _with_ you. Where you could physically protect her, instead of stocking her on the cameras like you already do-” Saeyoung shoved his brother off, sitting up and trying to stop his bloody nose. The other only grunted, glaring at him. He stood up from his spot, not offering a hand to Saeyoung, and gave him one last hard look before turning and leaving. 

“She was happy and safe here with us, with you. . . But now she’s alone and sad. . . people do bad things when you're sad and alone.” 

  
  
  


But she wasn’t alone, and that had been a little more than eight months ago. Four months ago, [name] and Jumin had announced their relationship. He didn’t know if [name] forgave him, and he didn’t think he could bear to know. He settled with watching her fall in love with Jumin from afar, smiled at her happiness coming back in the weird little chats she would have with the other members. They never really could go back to normal, she seems so reserved around him now, but that was for the best. 

Even with that Saeran had said, he still thought it best that she was away. Besides, Juman was a powerful man, he could protect her. 

* * *

  
  


_Yoosung: we are all invited, right?_

_[name]: Nope~ Sorry, but i decided to make this a private show._

_Yoosung: eeh?! What?!_

_Yoosung: [name] no! Please! Let me come! I promise i wont cry that much!_

_707: lololol_

_707: she made up her mind_

_707: you cant go~_

_Yoosung: [name]!_

_[name]: hehe, im just playing, Yoosung. Of course you can come, you’re invited._

_Yoosung: really?! . . . can i. . . bring my mom?_

_[name]: LOL of course ~_

_Jaehee: Did you really think she wouldn't invite you, Yoosung?_

_Yoosung: aha_

_Yoosung: well. . ._

_[name]; lol, silly~ don’t worry, I’ve already discussed with Jumin about paying for everyone to fly with us._

_Yoosung: fly?_

_[name]; yes, we’ve decided to hold the wedding on an island._

_Yoosung: No way! Really?_

_Yoosung:. . . will i be able to play LOL?_

He read the conversation as it went, smiling down at his phone like some silly teenager getting text from his crush. It made him feel at ease knowing she was genuinely happy with someone now, although the pit in his stomach never shrank. 

_[name]: Oh, Seven-_

His heart jumped, eyes widening and breathing stopping in his lungs. What? What was it? Was he not invited? Probably, after what he did and everything hes said to her, its probably best-

_[name]: you’ll come too, right? I know you’re busy with work at time, but you’re invited too, yanno_

**Oh.**

He swallowed thickly, blinking back the sudden wetness of his eyes and shifting in his spot on his swivel chair. The pads of his thumbs moved to type, but no words came to mind of what he should say. Should he deny? Make up an excuse? He didn’t even know the date yet, though- Maybe he could find a way around it all.

_707: of course~ No way am I missing a free vacation!_

_[name]: lolol of course_

_[name]: Saeran is also included in the ‘all of you’, by the way. Please make sure he comes!_

_[name]: i miss you both a lot, so i hope you can come_

He had to physically restrain himself from typing ‘i miss you too’. With a heavy heart, he quickly typed that he would let Saeran know before leaving the chat room. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he felt like his lungs were going to collapse on him in the blink of an eye. He could never get used to talking to her, never. Everytime [name] addressed him as Seven, and not one of the many nicknames he had, he felt another part of him crack. He missed her so much, so goddamn much, but he could never bring himself to regret pushing her away. She was so happy with Jumin, over the moon with excitement and love for him, even when the two would send pictures, [name] looked at him with a loving look that he had never seen her look at him with. There was no doubt, he was who she was meant to be with. Her eyes had a twinkle in them that couldn’t match the brightest star, and her smile was as beautiful as a full moon. She was glowing with Jumin, a beautiful, madly in love couple. 

Even now, as he stood next to Jumin, a cup mixed with wine and something else that Zen had poured in, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. [name], in her dress, the night wind ruffling her hair just slightly, bringing life to her. her hips moved with the melody of the soft music playing, hands twirling a strand of hair absentmindedly like always, the smile on her face small, but true and content. The Moon was full, but paled compared to [name], and its reflection shone off the still water of the sea. She were breathtaking, photo perfect, a perfect example of a goddess. The stars that twinkle in the sky made her look like the diamond among them all.

  
  


She stood not too far away, talking to Jaehee about something, and he stood watching her grow farther and farther from him. 

“Thank you.”

He jumped at the sudden voice, wine in his glass spilling a bit on the wooden floor board of the patio they all stood on. He cursed quietly to himself, then sighed and looked to the man beside him. “Thank me? For what?’

“This may seem inappropriate, but if not for you. . . hurting her as you had, I would have never been given the chance to show her my own feelings.” Jumin had always been one to say things like this, he knew, Zen knew, they all knew. So, this wasn’t shocking, just. . . sadening. “You knew before I did about how I felt.” 

Saeyoung’s eyes downcasted to the spill on the floor, and the red wine reminded him to much of the blood that oozed from his nose that dreadful day. He swirled his drink slowly, a hand shoved into his pockets. “. . .Yeah.”

“Whatever you did to her was wrong. . . She wouldn't tell me, but I think I know.” Jumin’s eyes turned, and he looked to Seven with a knowing look. “It was the wrong way to push her away.”

“Yes. I know.” he grumbled, the look on [name]’s face flashing in his mind again. “Do we have to talk about this _now_?” He snapped.

“No, of course not. That’s not what I want to say anyways.” Jumin turned his eyes back to his new wife, a smile etched into his lips. “I mean what I said. Thank you. . . I will protect her, so don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” he said hurriedly, trying to ignore the man now. He took a long wing of his drink, popping his lips after. “You two are happy, that's what matters.”

“ _She’s_ happy, that's what matters to **you**.”

He stayed silent, words falling from his lips silently. They stood quietly with each other, two men, in love with the same woman, and only one who could hold her now. The silence between them wasn’t bad , nor was it suffocating, it felt comforting even. He knew he could never love her like Jumin could, he knew that from this point on, his feelings for her were not appropriate, and his dreams of her at night were even worse. 

“Hey-” he started before he could think, a ‘hm?’ emitting from Jumin. He was quiet again, taking a sip of his wine. His eyes raised to look at [Name] again, the sight of her happily looking towards the moon making his heart break. 

_We were supposed to get married at the space station, remember? Is that why you wanted your wedding at night? Do you think about me?_

“Take her-” His voice cracked, and the redhead cleared his throat, tears pilling up. “Take her to the moon for me. . .” His gaze shifted to look to Jumin, whose eyes were set on [Name] with a loving gaze. Then, the older man looked to Saeyoung, his smile falling. 

“Okay?” 

_Because, he could never take her to the moon._


End file.
